


sugar craving

by pipecleanerFlowers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Candy Shop AU, F/M, I'll take you to the candy shop~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora hits up a different candy store than usual. It quickly becomes his usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar craving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cadeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeon/gifts).



> it was super fun to write this! I hope you find it super fun to read too~

Sora frowns at the empty candy display. His favourite is out of stock. You know, the large colourful plates they call lollipops? The ones that are basically a must in every candy shop, like, _ever_?

He’s pretty disappointed in the world right now.

“Excuse me, can I help you with anything?”

Sora turns around, fully prepared to complain because how _dare_ this place call itself a candy shop? First they didn’t sell his favourite brand of jelly beans, then they had the audacity to be out of stock on his favourite lollipops (not to mention the number of PEZ dispensers displayed on the far left wall is absolutely _appalling_ ). Ugh, just--

Sora turns around with all of these words on his tongue and, oh. Shit. The clerk is _really_ cute.

“Uh--”

“You were looking at the lollipops right?” she asks, smiling at him with perfectly straight, white teeth that definitely shouldn’t belong to a candy shop girl unless some higher power is at work here. “I think our delivery just came in with them! It was a bit late today, but I can check if they were part of our restock if you want?”

“That’d be… great,” Sora says, because what else do you say when she has good customer service and an even better excuse as to why a candy shop _doesn’t_ have those lollipops. And, okay, maybe he’s averse to the idea of snarking out a cute girl.

She comes back, pigtails bouncing with every step as she carries with her a whole box, decorated with an abomination of highlighter green and dark pink swirls on cardboard, and sets it down on the floor, taking an exacto knife out of her bright pink apron to cut it open.

“Okay so we have two flavours, the multi-coloured one is Tutti Frooti, and the other is Bubblegum, do you have a preference?”

“Not really,” he lies, because this is the perfect excuse to talk to her. “What’s your favourite?”

“Bubblegum,” she says, looking up at him with another white, white smile. He needs to know who her dentist is, he thinks, as he runs his tongue along his three silver cavities. “Though the Peppermint flavour we carry in the winter months is pretty refreshing.”

“Guess I’ll have to check back for that one,” Sora says, hands on his hips as he glances around the store again, an appraising look on his face. “Might even have to make this place my new stop.”

“New stop?” she asks, ripping open the bag of bubblegum lollipops inside the box.

“Mmm, yeah. I could get used to this place,” Sora adds, though the PEZ wall really needs to go. He’s never letting his pretentious friend, Yuuri, know about this place. Ever. “Closer than my usual place for candy runs, that’s for sure.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet a new regular!” She says as she stands up and hands one of the lollipops to him. “There you go, my favourite flavour! Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Their fingers brush as the white-and-pink swirled lollipop exchanges hands. Sora wonders vaguely whether it’d be taking it too fast if he asked for her number too.

“Uh. No, I’m good thanks. Should I pay up there?” Sora gestures vaguely toward the cash register and she nods and smiles and _her smile is so perfect, that’s literally impossible._

She leads the way and he hands her a twenty (and normally he doesn’t care about handing out twenties for two dollar purchases, but he does this time because she’s cute and she’s probably judging him or something right now, ugh, stupid stupid _stupid…_ ).

“Your change is seventeen-fifty, I hope you have a great day!” she chimes as she hands him his change and receipt.

He’ll pay by debit next time.

(And maybe stop being distracted by her smile enough to check her nametag).

<3<3<3

Weekly candy runs were already a thing that Sora happily did every Saturday after his cartoons. They quickly become biweekly.

He starts to buy less so he runs out faster just to have an excuse to go. It’s basically the perfectly laid out plan to get candy and talk to a cute girl -- whose name is Yuzu, and he likes the way it rolls on his tongue just like a jawbreaker.

Sora’s on the bus, toying with the charms on his phone and debating the pros and cons of texting his friend Yuuri about this… _problem_. Because Yuzu is certainly a _problem_ , what with her bright pink hair and bright blue barrettes that matched her bright blue eyes and reminded him of Jolly Ranchers candies (which, maybe he should buy some this time. Along with some Smarties to bribe his lame roommate Dennis into practicing his dumb script lines elsewhere. Maybe he should ask Yuzu if she eats the red ones last…).

_ <<hey asshole>> _

He doesn’t expect a response so immediately.

_ <<hey shortstack>> _

Sora bristles and frowns. Yeah, asking Yuuri for advice is probably a terrible idea… but… well, okay, it’s better than asking Dennis, whose only experience with love comes from that ridiculous romcom play he was the lead in last year (and he still thinks the casting director was blind because who would ever hire _Dennis_ as a romantic lead in _anything_ when he dressed with a tackiness that rivalled the PEZ wall).

_ <<so there’s this cute girl at the candy shop>> _

He’s going to regret sending that.

_ <<ooh do tell>> _

He’s definitely going to regret sending that.

<3<3<3

Yuuri figures out exactly where the candy shop is based on the very little information Sora gave him, and who the girl is (but that’s probably because there are only four candy shops in the entirety of Domino City and Sora stupidly told him which bus he was on to get there).

As he’s talking to Yuzu about the chocolates in the display cases, his phone vibrates.

_< <it’s a family-owned business, she works afterschool shifts till 6pm every day.>>_

Pretentious prick.

Sora’s phone vibrates again when Yuzu’s telling him about their mint truffles, which are apparently “to die for” (so of course Sora asks for, like, ten of the tiny bite-sized things, even though they’re expensive).

_ <<her best friend looks like my doppelganger. creepy.>> _

He’s added four lollipops on his bill, two bubblegum and two tutti frooti, as well as a bag of Smarties and another bag of gummy worms. He’s about to ask her about the sale on Willy Wonka candy just to elongate his stay (and their wonderful conversation) as she’s checking him out, when his phone vibrates again.

_ <<from the yearbook photos from last year, looks like they’re an item>> _

Sora fumbles with his debit card as he tries to slide it into the machine.

_There’s another guy??_

<3<3<3

The other guy is the delivery boy who always seems to be running late and has tomato hair. Like, literal tomato hair in a bright mop of red and green. He’s as tacky as the PEZ wall (but not as tacky as Dennis), and Yuuri’s right--he totally does look like him (except less pretentious and more goofball).

“You’re the kid who’s always buying out our lollipops?” Yuuya asks when Yuzu introduces them, and Sora nods, a bored look decorating his features (because if _this_ guy was his competition then, well, there really wasn’t much of a competition at _all_ ).

“Yep, that’s him!” Yuzu says with a smile and a chime of a laugh that’s too cute and makes Sora melt like a Hershey’s Kiss in the hot sun.

 _Illegal_ , he thinks, _she’s illegally cute._

“Cool, cool,” Yuuya says with a bright smile. “Yuzu says you’re our best customer?”

Sora shrugs. “Probably.”

“Cool.”

Yuuya is definitely not compe--

He’s hugging her. Sora bites right through the lollipop he’d been sucking on.

“Alright, gotta go. I think that was everything?” Yuuya says, and Yuzu hugs back before he pulls away with a blinding grin (and Sora bitterly notes that he _doesn’t_ have any cavities). “Got another delivery on Tiragon, so I’ll see you tonight?”

“Of course! At the usual spot?”

“Yep. See you!”

_He’s competition._

<3<3<3

The door chimes as Sora walks in, thinking more about Yuzu’s white smile than the latest plot twists in his Saturday morning cartoons. He swipes one of the bubblegum lollipops out of the display case and unwraps it on his way to the register.

“Yo,” he greets as he takes a lick of it, glad to note that there’s no one in the store but them, no Yuuri, no creepy doppelganger competition.

“Hey Sora,” Yuzu says with a smile. “What’s on your list today?”

He’s very tempted to throw out one of those cheesy romcom lines that says something like “Well, you of course,” but stops himself because that’s embarrassing and no. He takes another lick of the lollipop.

“Dunno, really, just gonna look around.”

Sora saunters up to the chocolates display and pretends to go over his options. “So, how long have you worked here?”

“Ever since my dad opened the place up two years ago.”

And Sora had only found this place recently? Jeez.

“I’ve never seen anyone else work here,” Sora says. “Has it always been just you?”

“Yep, just me!” Yuzu answers cheerily. “My dad works while I’m at school, and I work till close.”

“So Yuuya doesn’t work here?”

“Nope. He works for a delivery company to get stock out to sellers. We go to school together.”

Sora’s teeth bite right through his lollipop and he momentarily thinks about transferring high schools.

She smiles, lets out her adorable chime of a laugh. “Are you jealous?”

That’s ridiculous. “Why would you say that?”

“Because you came in yesterday, and there’s no way you’ve run out of candy already after the haul you left with.”

Oh. _Shit._

Sora walks around the to the bulk section with the scoops and starts shovelling caramels into a bag. “Oh, is that so?”

“Well, unless you really ate all that in less than twenty-four hours without going into a sugar-coma…”

He picks up a couple Ring Pops too and sets them on the counter along with the bag. Debates how lame it would be to propose with one of them. Maybe the purple one, to match her uniform apron… and then picks up some Bubble Tape to get the thought out of his head.

“Maybe I’m talented,” he says.

“Maybe I like you too, Sora.”

He nearly drops the Bubble Tape. “Uh--”

“We should go out some time!” she decides. “Do you like ice cream?”

Sora feels his face heat up. “Yeah, I do.”

“Would you like to go get ice cream with me after my shift today, Sora?”

“T-that would be… really nice.”

<3<3<3

That night when the sun is setting over the docks and they’re sitting outside at a bistro, ice cream parfait between them, Sora wonders if Yuuri will tease him for not making the first move.

(It doesn’t really matter, not when the cutest girl in the entire world is sitting across from him, smiling with her white teeth and twirling her pink hair between her fingers.)

 


End file.
